


Lather

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lethe's pencil drawing a number of years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather

Egon stepped into the firehouse, slime forcing his hair askew. Peter followed, clean to his knees, filthy from there down.

Peter lowered the full traps to the floor. "Let's hit the shower."

Egon turned, arching a brow. The stare was spoiled by a blob of ectoplasm falling down his face.

"We're both a mess, Ray won't be home for hours." Peter kicked off his boots and stripped out of his coveralls, still squishing across the floor in his socks. He smiled as he heard the footsteps following, an odd glint in his eye.

Upstairs, Egon methodically undressed for the shower, Peter throwing his own clothes about. Egon balked when his glasses were pulled off.

"It's a shower, not a research trip..." Peter slapped Egon's butt and stepped under the spray. He'd just gotten his scalp drenched when the water was blunted by Egon joining him.

Each went through their separate ablutions, Egon finally palming around for his shampoo.

"Let me." Peter pressed the bottle open, pouring out a good palm of the purple fluid. "It supposed to be this color?" He reached up, working his hands into Egon's mass of blond hair, and the shampoo into a lather.

Egon closed one eye as part of his curl flopped down over it. Peter scraped it back with one thumb, drawing it past one ear. Egon closed both eyes as the scalp massage continued.

Egon slipped forward, water sluicing the suds down the drain. He turned to face Peter, smile on his lips. And then he was pressing them against Peter's.

Slowly two vapors rose out of the shower, spiraling around each other before dissipating.

Peter pulled back, looking at the vanished mist. "When did we pick up hitchhikers?"

"The walk-up with the Murphy bed." Egon stroked Peter's face.

Peter dove back in for a harder kiss. "We are alone now, right?" Egon just kissed him again.

The End


End file.
